Lakeside Love
by Tinto11
Summary: A love has blossomed, but he cannot simply say the three words without proper timing. (First one-shot)


Gallade stood in a clearing next to a lake, trying hard to keep himself from shaking or being nervous. He had all of the Pokémon recruited for this ready, although he wondered if everything would go well. He hoped so.

A small figure appeared over the horizon of the lake. He knew what it was; the Milotic who was ferrying his love to him. She was specifically instructed not to tell her the motives; just to offer a casual ride. He turned to do some last minute meditating. After several long, deep breaths, he turned back around to see that the Milotic was almost ashore, a Gardevoir riding on her back. Gardevoir spotted the nervous Gallade, and she smiled her usual cute smile as she waved to him. She was completely innocent toward his plan, just like he wanted it.

Gallade returned her gesture with a small wave. He caught himself wishing this was a battle, as he was much more confident in those. This was a whole new battlefield. Saving her from the brutes was no problem but this was making him a nervous wreck.

Milotic had reached the shore, and Gallade walked up to the drifting Pokémon. He offered his arm to the Gardevoir, who smiled and took it, floating down next to him and gracefully landing on the ground. He casually pointed towards a naturally glowing cave, saying he had something to show her. She squeaked in excitement and tugged on his arm as they made their way to the cave. Her head tilted in curiosity at the blue glow, unfamiliar with the source. He guided her into the cave, and midway they were greeted by a Kirlia, who was Gallade's younger sister. Kirlia motioned for the two to follow, and she led them to the end of the cave. When they arrived on the other side, they were looking upon Crystal Lake, which sparkled in the clear moonlit sky. Gallade prepared himself mentally as he walked with Gardevoir to the lake. She looked upon the lake with a dreamy look in her eyes. Kirlia gave a single, and several hidden Bellossoms nearby began to emit a sweet smelling scent. Gardevoir noticed the scent, and when she turned to find its source, music began to play. Kricketunes hidden by a nearby forest alongside the Bellossoms were playing a slow, harmonic tune, and an Altaria began to sing in unison with them. At first, Gardevoir was clearly confused, but her gaze drifted slowly to Gallade, and her confusion melted into one of happiness as she began to sway with the music, floating in the air with her psychic power. Gallade stepped in front of her and bowed, once again offering his arm.

Gardevoir blushed, quivering with excitement, and took his arm. He twirled her, and they danced near the shore of the lake as the music continued to play and evolve. As they danced on, Gallade began to feel more at ease as things went smoothly. After what seemed like a long time, petals began to dance around them, thanks to the same group of Bellossoms. Gallade released Gardevoir into the air multiple times, using his power to twirl her in the air. She moved so gracefully and beautifully. He gestured behind himself to give a signal. Kirlia saw it and used her power to have a rose float in between them. Delighted, Gardevoir took the rose and smelled it, landing on the ground delicately as she did so. While she was distracted, Gallade lightly stepped behind her. Kirlia carefully gave him the flower that took him a week of dangerous mountain searching to find; a bright red flower with dark blue streaks that covered both sides of the petals. The petals were a bit larger than the roses, and the flower was much more open. It was the rarest flower in Sinnoh, and the petals were famous for their softness and texture. Unfortunately, they are only in bloom for a week during the coldest season of the mountain, making them very difficult to obtain. Gallade had nearly given up when he had found this one.

Gardevoir was still smelling the rose. Gallade hugged her from behind, sweetly calling her name. She grabbed his arms with hers and leaned her head against his. He used his power to put the flower just below her hair. She turned and tilted her head curiously, and Gallade had to stop himself from gawking at adorable she looked. He guided her to the lake and stopped just before they reached the shore. Gardevoir floated to the lake and peered in it to see her reflection. Gallade heard a small gasp and he smiled. He leaned in and whispered into her ear 'I love you'. She turned and tried to hide her face on his shoulder. Gallade stroked her hair, knowing that she was blushing heavily. After a few heartbeats passed, she whispered that she loved him too. Kirlia tugged on Gardevoir's dress, and she and Gallade looked at her. Kirlia pointed toward the sparkling lake, where a Lapras floated in wait. Gardevoir blushed again while Gallade stared at his younger sister in surprise, as this was not something he had planned. She smiled and danced around giddily, happy for the both of them.

Kirlia tugged on the both of them to the Lapras, who greeted with a bow of its head, smiling. Gallade boarded it, followed closely by Gardevoir. They sat close to each other, Gardevoir leaning against Gallade with her head on his shoulder. As the Lapras set off, Kirlia waved to them, with a Kricketune and Bellossom waving at them behind her. Goldeens danced under them in the crystal clear water, as sparkles surrounded the two drifting Pokemon. Lapras hummed a beautiful melody, and Gardevoir whispered sweetly to Gallade, telling him that this night was the best in her life. He nodded in agreement. He rested his head lightly on hers, as they watched the moon sparkle on the lake, the Goldeens dancing around it as the night drifted slowly on.


End file.
